


Surprise Date Night

by apollosam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollosam/pseuds/apollosam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sends Sam out to pick up some pie, only to surprise him when he gets back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Date Night

Once four o’clock came around, Dean kicked him out in search of pie. Pie that has every slice a different flavor. The strange thing is Dean doesn’t know what the dish itself is called, and Dean knows _everything_ about pie. He knows how to get the right amount of both flaky _and_ tender. How to handle the dough correctly, not too hard or too gentle. Not too much or not enough. What confuses Sam is why doesn’t Dean just make it himself? He could do it better than some bakery, and they stocked the bunker’s kitchen with just about every ingredient imaginable.

 

But being the great brother- _boyfriend_ \- he is, Sam agrees to go two towns over to get the freakin’ pie Dean wants. 

Dean calls him as he’s walking out of the shop to tell him to get home as soon as he can. Whatever the hell that’s supposed to mean with the tone Dean uses. So if he leans on the side of speeding, it isn’t his fault.

 

What he isn’t prepared for once he arrives back inside the bunker is a feast spread out on the library table, which is adorned with a crimson cloth. Did he mention the dimmed lights and burning candles? Best part of it though, Dean’s all dressed up in his nice jeans and plaid button down. “What’s all this?” Sam questions, a chuckle spilling past his lips.

“A token of how much I appreciate my pain in the ass little brother,” Dean teases, sauntering over and taking the bag which holds the pie from him.

“Oh really?”

“Yes. Now… you’ve got five minutes to change, do whatever before I start eating without you.” Dean looks down into the bag before returning his gaze to Sam. “Go.”

 

Sam takes two minutes and rejoins Dean. “You didn’t need to do this y’know.”

Dean snorts, “‘Course I did, plus I _wanted_ to. With all everything we’ve been through…” Their meal is full of laughter and banter after that. The outside world forgotten momentarily.

 

If later that night Sam fucks Dean into the bed and made him orgasm three times, well that was only to return the favor.


End file.
